


Gasoline And Matches

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Stephanie, Country-Gal!Mickie, F/F, Soft!Mickie, Soft!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph needs a little TLC.





	Gasoline And Matches

The door had shut quietly behind Stephanie, letting herself in without saying a word. Mickie had turned anyway, sensing her presence and taking in the soaking woman, dressed in a suit for once, who looked completely miserable. 

“I... didn’t know where else to go...”

Stephanie’s voice is small, meek almost and Mickie smiles softly, moving to kiss her softly, leading her away to dry her off, her touch light as she helps Stephanie strip off the soaked clothing, her smile soft when Stephanie curls into herself even as she passes her a soft t-shirt, one to match the outfit, or at least t-shirt, she’s wearing. 

“It’s okay to be upset baby, you can cry on me... I’m not going to break just because my tough biker needs a little love...”

Mickie’s voice is soft even as she moves to lead her lover to bed, settling and pulling Stephanie down with her, kissing her gently even as she wipes the first tears away, her kisses sweet and tender even as she brushes away the tears that continue to fall, letting Stephanie curl into her, stroking her hair gently, she remembers the first time she cried with Stephanie, burrowing desperately into her arms and clinging, begging for kisses. 

Slowly, as Stephanie’s eyes dried and her tears stopped, the kisses grew more passionate, Stephanie seeking something more, Mickie gave willingly, pulling Stephanie against her roughly, letting herself be claimed, her body arching to meet Stephanie’s, giving her all the passion she needed.


End file.
